Waiting For Him Together
by daydreamer299
Summary: What if Lucas returned once again to help Haley while Nathan was missing? And what if he were to stay till Nathan returned home? 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

hi all!

Haven't watched One Tree Hill in a couple of years, but I have just been watching the last few episodes. So I apologize if it seems like I dont know everything going on right now with this show. Was excited to see Lucas back this week and wanted him to stay. So I decided to write a fic where he stays.

This fic will only be a few chapters long. Hope you enjoy!

I dont own One Tree Hill.

* * *

><p>*Chapter One*<p>

Haley James Scotts heart pounded as she heard the doorbell ring. Everytime she heard the phone or doorbell ring she'd pray it was news on her husband that had been missing for a few days now- Nathan Scott. She'd be so hopeful, nervous, and afraid everytime that it would ring. She wearily looked at the door for a second, took a deep breath, and then frantically ran to it.

She let out a breath and slowly she started to open the front door. She looked up and was in shock at what she saw. It was someone that she really wasn't expecting to see so soon. She opened her eyes wide and gasped at the person that stood directly in front of her, "Lucas Scott! I just sent you back to your home with my kids two days ago. What on earth are you doing back in Tree Hill after I specifically told you not to?" She looked curiously at Lucas and then it suddenly dawned on her, "And where are my kids by the way?"

Lucas took a deep breath, and looked deeply at her, "Don't worry." He shifted his foot a little then he gazed seriously at Haley, "I left them back at home with Peyton. She really wanted to help and watch them. She really doesn't mind doing it by herself at all. She was actually very excited and willing to. I know you told me not to stay in Tree Hill Haley, but I just couldn't stand it after a day. I had to be here. Nathan is my brother. He needs me. You need me. I've been really worried about both you and Nathan. I hated leaving you at the airport and knew I had to come back here after I did."

"Lucas, you really didn't have to fly the kids to your home, leave them with Peyton, and fly all the way back to Tree Hill to be with me. I already told you that you didn't need to do that. I'll be okay," Haley told him.

"I wanted to be here with you. That was one of the reasons I came," Lucas insisted. He moved a little more closer to her, "Another one is that I wanted to come back and help find my brother. I couldn't handle sitting at home worrying anymore. It was driving me absolutely crazy. There has to be something else I can do. He's my brother and I love him. And I love you, Haley. I love the both of you a lot."

Haley somehow managed to smile as she looked into his eyes, "But seriously, you didn't need to," she paused, "But I do admit I'm kinda glad you are here."

"I'm glad to be here with you," Lucas smiled. He really meant that.

He suddenly reached out to her, and they were suddenly pulled into one of their loving hugs for a moment. They stood like that for awhile. She somehow knew they were both thinking of Nathan at that moment. She could feel it in her heart that they were. As they hugged each other, Haley had to admit it felt really good to be able to hug Lucas again. It felt good having her husbands brother back home with her. It felt good having her best friend back with her. She also had to admit she needed this a little. She needed it a lot.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, and suddenly she noticed the suitcase he was dragging behind him, "Oh Luke- please let me take your things that you have with you-" he quickly handed him her suitcase and she was now carrying it, "Your staying here Luke. There is no question that you are."

"I wouldn't want to stay anywhere else, Haley," Lucas assured her. She looked up at him and smiled again.

"Come here again," Lucas suddenly pulled her next to him again, and they hugged more like that for awhile longer.

* * *

><p>"What's happened since I saw you at the airport with the kids?" He asked her seriously. They were now sitting on the couch together, and she was holding the phone in her hand. She fiddled nervously with the phone before answering him.<p>

Haley stared sadly at Lucas, then back at the phone, she could feel tears starting to fall out of her eyes, "Nothing! That is the problem. I keep staring at the phone, wishing it would ring, wishing someone- anyone on the other end of the line would tell me Nathan is going to be okay. But that never happens. It's horrible just sitting here alone and wishing the phone would ring Lucas." the tears were now falling down like crazy. She couldn't help herself there. It was impossible to keep them in.

Luke looked sadly back at her. He reached up and wiped away one of her tears that were coming down her face at the moment, "And this is exactly why I need to be here Haley. So we can sit and wait for him to return here together. Cause he will. I hate for you to be alone like this. You dont need to be alone. You have me here. Nathan would want that. He'd want us to sit here and wait for him to return together."

Haley wiped a tear from her eyes, and somehow managed to smile through the tears that were flowing from her eyes, "Your right. He would want us waiting here for him to return together. And Lucas-"

"Yeah?" he asked her. He kept on looking at her.

"I'm really glad that you are here. It helps having you here by me." Haley gazed at him, "I'm glad I'm not completely alone right now. It helps knowing my best friend is here with me."

Lucas smiled, "this is exactly the way it should be as we wait for him to return to us."

Haley then laid her head against his shoulder and they laid together like that awhile. It really did feel good to have Lucas home despite the reasons why.

She just wished Nathan were there with them. She knew Lucas was feeling the exact same way.


	2. chapter two

Great episode this week! Was missing Lucas in it though and thought he should of really been there for Nathan in the episode so here is the rest of this story...

I decided to just turn this fic into a two shot. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fic!

I dont own One Tree Hill.

* * *

><p>*Chapter Two*<p>

Lucas watched his sister in law with anxiousness as she answered the phone. He had been standing by her as they had waited for news together. He held his breath, hoping this was the moment they had both been waiting for. He also prayed it was good news and not bad.

"Julian?" he could hear her say, she listened into the phone for a moment, he watched as tears came to her eyes, "Oh my god... oh my god... you FOUND him? Oh thank the lord!" she cried joyously. His heart exploded with happiness as he heard that. Finally there was proof that his brother was really alive and he wasn't dead somewhere. Finally they knew that Nathan was okay. Finally!

He watched as she had tears of happiness streaming down her face. He felt so happy for Haley. Finally she could stop fearing that Nathan was dead. Finally they could both stop worrying.

"Is Nathan okay?" She asked. She listened for a few moments and she held the phone rather tightly. She closed her eyes, then opened them, "Dan? Dan was what? Oh my god... okay... oh my god.. the hospital? Yes. yes. oh my god... we'll be right there Julian. Thank you so much. Oh my God... Oh my God... Thank you so, so much!"

He watched her with worry, wondering what had happened to his father. He could sense that Nathan was okay which was incredibly relieving and the best news ever but wasn't sure what had happened to Dan and that concerned him.

"Haley?" he asked her gently after he watched her hang the phone up. She turned to look at him. She smiled an extremely thankful smile at him. It was the first time Haley had smiled happily since he had gotten here a few days ago. It felt so good to see her smile. He was so thankful that she was.

"Oh my God- He's alive Lucas! and it sounds like he's going to be okay!" Haley told him. Her eyes shined happily as she told him that.

"Thank god Hales!" Lucas exclaimed, he wildly threw her arms around her, and they both hugged for a few moments, both of them were feeling very thankful to know Nathan was finally okay. He was so happy to know his brother was safe and sound. At last.

She pulled away after a few moments though. He starred at her, suddenly feeling a rush of concern pass through him, "You said something about Dan and the hospital. What's wrong? Did something happen to my dad?"

"Lucas..." she went softly, "Nathan's okay- thank God! but I am so sorry to tell you that Dan has been shot. They are headed with him to the hospital, Luke. Nathan is on his way there right now with Dan."

Lucas nodded suddenly feeling very worried about his father. Despite everything he had done over the years, he was still his father and he still worried about him.

He was at least beyond thrilled to know his brother was alive. Thank god for that. But still, he couldn't help but worry about his father.

"And that is where we're headed Hales." he went suddenly, he grabbed Haley's keys that were on the counter suddenly, "Come on lets go finally see my wonderful brother."

Haley nodded through her happy tears, she started to race towards the door extremely fast, for she was extremely anxious, "Yes- Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"So where are our amazing kids?" Nathan asked her after they had been happily reunited in the hospital. They were now in the hospital room. Lucas hadn't seen him yet. She was the only one who had finally seen him.<p>

Haley smiled happily at him, she was so incredibly happy he was alive and home at last, "They are on the way and can not wait to see you. But Nathan, there's someone else out there here to see you but it's not your kids."

"And who would that be?" Nathan questioned curiously. He eyed his wife.

It was then that Lucas finally stuck his head in the room. Lucas grinned happily at his brother, "Hey favorite brother! Oh my lord is it awesome to see you alive!"

"Luke!" Nathan exclaimed in total surprise. He smiled happily up at his brother. Lucas then reached over and gave Nathan an extremely huge long awaited hug. Lucas was so incredibly thankful he was able to hug his brother finally. It felt so good to be able to. As he hugged Nathan, he couldn't help but look at Haley and give her a wide smile. She smiled happily back at him.

"I had no idea you were here in Tree Hill!" Nathan exclaimed, "Wow it is good to see you. Seriously It is awesome to see you man! It's really awesome."

"And you have no idea how incredibly amazing it is to see you, man!" Lucas grinned. They hugged again, then Lucas looked at Nathan, "Seriously, I'm so glad your okay! You had me a little worried you know."

"well I'm sorry I worried you," Nathan said. He then smiled.

"Oh I knew you couldn't help it," Lucas smiled at him, "Like I said before, I'm just glad your okay. Really glad!"

"So wow, how's Peyton?" Nathan asked him curiously after a few moments.

Lucas laughed, "Oh she's great. She's been taking tons of videos and pictures of your kids as she has been watching them. We'll send them to you later so you can see moments you missed."

"That sounds awesome." Nathan grinned. "I can't wait to view them!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them either," Haley smiled, "Thanks Luke."

"Your welcome Hales," Lucas told her. He smiled.

After a few moments, Nathan looked serioulsy at him, he swallowed, "You do know about Dad right, Luke?" Nathan gazed sadly at him, "He isn't going to make it this time."

Lucas gazed sadly back at him for a moment. Despite everything he really was sad about his father. He nodded a little, "Nathan, I really hate what is happening to Dan and am sad about it, but I think I'm just thankful he was able to save you. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for Dan, and for that I'm forever thankful to him. Despite everything he has done, i'm just happy he was able to save your life." he reached over and gave his brother another hug, Nathan accepted the hug thankfully, "Without Dan, I wouldn't of been able to do this to you." They hugged like that for awhile longer. He really was so thankful to his father to be able to hold onto Nathan.

"Well I have to admit it does feel really good to be able to give my favorite brother a hug," Nathan told Lucas after a few moments. He then smiled, "It feels really good, Luke."

"You bet it does," Lucas also smiled. It was the best feeling in the world, he couldn't help but think.

He then looked over at Haley again and smiled. Haley smiled happily back at him. They grinned at each other for a few moments. He knew she was just as thankful that Nathan was home. Safe and sound. At last.

They had waited for him together and he finally came home.

And he was so thankful for that.

- the end

* * *

><p>Unsure if i like it or not... hopefully it's okay and you all enjoyed!:-)<p> 


End file.
